veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Day
Appearance Day is a light blue sky with clouds sun and bird tweet tweet tweet. In most VeggieTales episodes, the sky is plain clear and has Mornings and sunsets. In Most VeggieTales episodes, the sky is full with cirrus clouds. Acting *Himself in "Daniel and the Lions' Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *Himself in "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" *Himself in "The Story of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor?" *Himself in "Rack Shack & Benny" *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" *Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Himself in "King George and the Ducky"'' *Himself in "Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen" *Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking"'' *Himself in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in ''"The Ballad of Little Joe" *Himself in "An Easter Carol" *Himself in "A Snoodle's Tale" *Himself in "Going Up on "Sumo of the Opera" *Himself in "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Himself in "Bully Trouble on "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself in "Lord of the Beans" *Himself in "The Asparagus of LaMancha on "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Himself in "Moe and the Big Exit" *Himself in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself in "Blungers in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe and the Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Peas and Citizens House on "January in the Joyful" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *Himself in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Himself in "Happy Together" *Himself in "Silly Little Thing Callad Love" *Himself in "Pistachio: The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Himself in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's a Meaningful Life" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess and the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Himself in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Himself in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *Himself in "The Little House That Stood on "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" *Himself in "MacLarry in the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Himself in "Bank of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Himself in "King of the West" Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:January in the Joyful Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love